1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock mechanism, and more particularly, to a lock mechanism for a rotatable cover for covering an unused space in a case.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, electronic apparatus are being increasingly widely used in our current lives. Typically, electronic apparatus includes computers, servers, office machines, home appliances, communication and instrument devices. Various electronic devices and components of different function are incorporated into these electronic apparatus, thus providing the electronic apparatus with more and more function.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional server main unit and a cover structure. Referring to FIG. 1, the server unit 20 has a receiving space 30 for allowing a power supply to be inserted thereinto. A plurality of semiconductor devices and electronic components are disposed within the server unit 20. When no power supply is inserted into the receiving space 30, an unused opening is formed. To avoid external contaminations from entering into the server unit 20 via the unused opening 30 to contaminate and damage the server unit 20, a cover structure 10a is usually disposed on a surface of the main unit 20 that corresponds to the unused opening 30, thereby closing the unused opening 30 to avoid the external contaminations from entering the server unit 20.
In particular, the cover structure 10a is made into a metal box. The cover structure 10a is coupled to the server unit 20 by using a plurality of resilient metal tabs 14 formed on a part of box sides. In addition, a hole 12 is defined in one box side, which allows the user's finger to extend into the hole 12 to facilitate insertion and removal of the cover structure 10a with respect to the unused opening 30 of the server unit 20.
However, the cover structure 10a is coupled to the server unit 20 only by the resilient metal tabs 14. Therefore, the coupling force between the cover structure 10a and the main unit 20 may be insufficient and it is very likely that the cover structure 10a may become disengaged from the main unit 20 due to a shock or external force.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional cover structure. In this cover structure 10b, a resilient latching tab 16 is generally formed on a part of the box sides. A locking hole is formed on a surface of the server unit that corresponds to the unused opening, for allowing the resilient latching tab 16 of the cover structure 10b to be engaged in the locking hole of the server unit, thereby avoiding the external contaminations from entering the server unit via the unused opening.
In addition to the engagement of the resilient latching tab 16 in the locking hole, the conventional construction may also utilize screws to directly fasten the cover structure to the server unit (not shown) to avoid the disengagement due to a shock or external force. However, it can be difficult in inserting the resilient latch tab and troublesome in using the screws, which makes the cover structure inconvenience to operate and use.
What is needed, therefore, is a cover structure that can be tightly coupled to the unused opening and can be easily assembled at the same time.